Masquerade Pretty Cure!
~''Please DO NOT edit this without my permission! Thank you!~ Miragepanda.'' Masquerade Pretty Cure! ''(マスカレードプリキュア ! Masukarēdopurikyua')' ''is a fanmade Pretty Cure series made by Miragepanda. The series main themes revolve around identity crisis, and hiding your inner self, similar to that of wearing a mask. Elements are loosely based off and inspired from the JRPG, ''Persona 5. The story can be read on Quotev and Fanfiction. Synopsis Believing her life is considered a mess, Akagawa Kaya remains distant from anyone. Of course, Kaya wishes to just try and live a regular life, and break away from this fake "persona" she has underneath her. One day, Kaya was suddenly approached by a strange cat named Masque, who tells her that she is chosen to become one of the next legendary Pretty Cure! Their duty is to stop the forces of the Phantasm Realm from twisting individual's desires to become a reality! With sudden determination, Kaya transforms into Cure Harmony, and with Hanada Mitsuru, who becomes Cure Crystal, they both become Masquerade Pretty Cure! Ready to protect everyone's desires under the cover of moonlight! Characters Pretty Cure *'''Akagawa Kaya (赤川カヤ Akagawa Kaya) / Cure Harmony '(キュアハーモニー '' Kyua Hāmonī) Quiet and reserved, Kaya stays alone at every school she transfers to because of her brother's work. As a result, she ends up having a hard time conversing with other people. In truth, Kaya desires to live a normal life for once, and wants to try and be more open, but still can't find a way to do so. Her alter ago, '''Cure Harmony, comes from her desire to have peace and tranquility in her life after all the struggles in the past she went through. *'Hanada Mitsuru '(花田みつる'' 'Hanada Mitsuru'')' / Cure Crystal' (キュアクリスタル Kyua Krisutaru) A responsible, and out-going individual, Mitsuru is known throughout the school as a "Big Sister". Despite never joining any after-school activities, Mitsuru is always willing to help students in need, even outside of school too. She is also expresses to have a confident and optimistic views whenever times get tough. However, she too also has her own problems. Her alter ago, Cure Crystal, represents what everyone sees her to be: a shining crystal looked up to, and her desire to aid others. Mascot/Fairy *'Masque' (マスク Masuku) - Escaping the Fantasia Realm from Midnight's forces, Masque was unintentionally given the task to recruit the new Pretty Cure. Sarcastic, and sometimes forgetful, Masque can become quite mischievious around Kaya and Mitsuru, which annoys them to no end. Phantasm Realm *'Midnight '(ミッドナイト Middonaito) - ''A strange entity made of pure negative emotions and strong desires. His goal is to warp everyone's desires into twisted versions and become a reality. *'Ignis''' (イグニス Igunisu) - A boastful man that shows no marecy into causing havoc. Also can become mentally insane if things don't go his way. *'Kagami' ( 鏡 Kagami) - A flamboyant woman that only cares about herself and appearance only. Constantly admires herself on a hand mirror. *'Vin '(ヴィン Vu~in) - A lazy, but calm young man that concludes life is futile and useless in the end. Finds humans to be interesting, but selfish individuals. *'Hisshi' (ヒッシ Hisshi) - The MOTW of the season. Created from Midnight's forces through an individual's desires by plastering a black mask onto the victim's eyes. Supporting Characters *'Akagawa Jiro '( 赤川二郎 Akagawa Jirō) - Kaya's older, and somewhat distant, brother. Items 'Henshin Mask '(変身マスク Henshin masuku) - The tranformation item Kaya and Mitsuru use to become Pretty Cure. Awakens if the person has a strong, positive desire. Uses the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Mask On!", to transform. Locations *'Tsubasa City '(ツバサ市 Tsubasa-shi) - A big city in Japan known for its unique architecture. *'Nova Azure High School '( ノヴァアズール高校 Novu~aazūru kōkō) - The school Kaya and Mitsuru attend. Known for their distinct "blue" uniforms. *'Fantasia Realm '(ファンタジアレルム Fantajiarerumu) - The realm where Masque came from. A realm filled with bright colors, and a never-ending harmonious atmosphere. It's supposedly under Midnight's influence as of now. *'Phantasm Realm '(ファンタズムレルム Fantazumurerumu) - The realms where Midnight and his servants reside in. It's apparently the center of everyone's twisted desires and emotions. Trivia *''Masquerade Precure! is the second season where the main protagonist starts off with a shy personality, preceeded by ''Heartcatch. *''Masquerade Precure!'' is the first season where it's theme revolves around identity, and the motifs being masks. *''Masquerade Precure!'' is the sixth season to use victims instead of inanimate objects as MOTW. -this is preceeded by Heartcatch, Doki Doki, Happiness Charge, Go! Princess, ''and ''HUGtto. *''Masquerade Precure! is the second season to feature the mascot/fairy as a cat, preceeded by ''Suite. *''Masquerade Precure!'' is the sixth season to start the team as a duo. -Preceeded by Futari Wa, Splash Star, Heartcatch, Suite, Happiness Charge, ''and ''Mahou Tsukai. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime